


Afternoon Kisses

by bluebell08



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi x Reader - Freeform, kakashi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell08/pseuds/bluebell08
Summary: It's a lazy Saturday afternoon, and you think there's nothing better than spending it with your boyfriend at your home. [Fluff | One-shot scenario]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Afternoon Kisses

The afternoon sun casts a warm, lazy glow in your living room. It’s filtered through the thin, translucent white curtains hanging on your windows, and touches the room softly with its light, giving the walls and the floors, and everything it reaches with a rich warm yellow color. The effect it gives to the current atmosphere is very soothing – a bit sleep-inducing, even – and you yawned softly as you stretch your arms and legs on the couch. Billie Holiday’s voice softly croons in the background and you listen to it, while resting one of your arms gently around the shoulders comfortably snuggled against yours.

It’s great that it’s Saturday today. Both you and your boyfriend have the day off, and what better way to spend this lazy weekend afternoon than to invite him to your apartment and hang out in your living room. Sitting together on the couch, warm body resting against the other, you feel that there’s no other place you’d really rather be right now. Your fingers playfully caress the silver locks on top of his head, as your other hand reaches across his waist, lazily tracing light straight lines on his sides. His eyes stay fixed on the book before him, engrossed in a chapter he has read so many times. Your eyes wander dreamily all over his face, admiring the way it’s basked under the warm glow of the afternoon light. You smile and you can’t help yourself, reaching over to plant a soft, slow, sweet kiss on his sun-bathed cheek.

He looks up from his book and turns to you, a small smile forming on his lips. You take in the breathtaking sight in front of you, marveling at the features of his handsome face. You cherish every rare moment like this, where you can indulge yourself seeing his bare face – something he doesn’t reveal to just anyone else. Your heart warms up every time to this display of trust he gives you, and you make sure he feels that gratitude each time by giving that trust back. Your hand leaves his body and moves towards his face, on his scar, and you lightly trace along the line from the top of his eyebrow, and down to the middle of his cheek. Eyes closing, he sighs deeply, and you sense a hint of pain terribly concealed in it. With both hands you cup his face, bringing it closer to yours as your lips touch softly the scar on his face.

You feel his arms wrapping tightly around your waist, his hands digging into your skin over the fabric of your blouse. He opens his eyes and stares longingly into yours. You feel both of your weight shift backwards, and he stops midway, looking into your eyes once more, asking for permission.

You stare back at his, your heart fluttering in erratic beats. Though you have already been dating each other for quite some time already, any act of physical intimacy that requires quite a close proximity would always send you to a halt. It’s been a while since you’ve been in a serious relationship like this one, and you weren’t exactly the type to be easily comfortable with acts of physical intimacy. It’s not that you doubt him, but in general, you’ve always had a hard time giving your trust to anyone, too.

“May I?” His voice was soft, a little bit pleading, but polite enough to respect your wishes should you not permit him. To be fair, he is also struggling to open up and give his trust to anyone. Between the both of you, his reasons for his lack of trust is more justified with everything that has happened in his life. And yet, here he is, breaking out of his comfort zone and reaching out, giving himself another chance in connecting with the world outside his own, outside his hurt. More specifically, he’s broken out of his shell and gives his trust to _you_. Hope and desire reflect in his eyes, and you feel your heart open to him and break for him at the same time. You nod sweetly, locking your arms around his neck as you give to him that faith he decides to give you unconditionally every single time. “Yes. I trust you.”

He lays both of your bodies down on the seat of the couch, and he shifts both of your weights so you are both laying on your sides, facing each other. He pulls you in closer, and you bury your face at the base of his neck, inhaling his scent. You feel your shoulders relax, and so does his, and both of you let your bodies relax and meld comfortably against each other’s. “This is really nice,” you hear him say, and you can’t agree with him more. Once again, you made sure to let him know of your gratitude by giving back that trust, as well. You love him enough to trust that he won’t do you harm, and he has proven that trust time and again.

He takes your chin and lifts it up to meet his gaze, and he leans forward to you, kissing your forehead, the tip of your nose, and finally settling on your lips. You eagerly yet softly – so sweetly – return the kiss, your heart soaring high and melting at the same time. You graze your lips softly against his, inhaling his scent, his breath… and he reciprocates, pressing his full lips sweetly on your upper lip, on your lower, and on the corner of your mouth.

He breaks away from the kiss, both of you a little bit breathless, and you open your eyes to find him gazing at you tenderly. The afternoon breeze lets itself in through the window, gently ruffling the thin curtains, causing them to cast shadows playfully dancing on the floor beneath you. You gaze at him intently and tenderly as he does on you, and words of adoration fight their way out of your throat. No words can ever articulate the way you feel for him anyway, and so you giggle, brushing a stray strand away from his face.

“Kakashi?” You whispered to him, your cheeky grin getting wider. “I want you to kiss me again.”

Kakashi looks back at you tenderly, a glint in his eye visible as his signature smirk forms in the corner of his mouth. He leans forward, just a little bit close, his lips just lightly touching yours, breathing in to your mouth.

You feel a smile form in his lips as he gently whispers into yours, his hand caressing your back, slowly and affectionately, sending shivers down your spine. “With pleasure.”


End file.
